


Thor's Present

by hellelf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, How the Cosmic Cube Came to Earth, Odin's A+ ruling, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellelf/pseuds/hellelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Tesseract was the jewel of Odin's treasure room."<br/>―Johann Schmidt</p><p>So, why is it in a village in Norway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor's Present

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously Marvel isn't mine. 
> 
> Tyr is also not mine but he's not Marvel's either. Pretend he's the Tyr that Tyr Odinson is named after or something.

Odin pats his pockets, frowning. Hm, not in his pocket. He turned to Týr, sitting next to him by the fire pit. "Tyr, have you seen my Cube?"

 

"Cube, my lord?" his lieutenant repeated unsure. Bright young lad that he was, the warrior was a bit slow on the uptake.

 

"Its blue and glowing, about the size of your palm," Odin described. "It was a parting gift by the king of Ālfheimr. I put it in my pocket to give to Thor when we're done here and I can't seem to find it."

 

"Oh yes. I remember it now," Týr said bobbing his head. His face scrunched up in thought. Oh how young he was! "I apologize Allfather, last I saw of the Cube was when you were pla- inspecting it back on Midgard."

 

Midgard? Midgard was worlds away. Too late to go back and look for it now. Odin sighed, "Well, I'm sure that if it is there, the mortals won't know what to do with it. I'll just have to find another trinket for Thor. Mayhap a nice Jotunn skull."

 

"That would look grand next to the bilgesnipe antlers you got him last year."

 

Reassured by Týr’s agreement, Odin went back to his meal. A nice Jotunn for his son and no one would even realize a tesseract was on Midgard.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's how the Cube ended up in Norway for Red Skull to find.
> 
> That's also how Thor ended up with a baby brother, instead of a glowy cube of likely-doom. 
> 
> Odin is very responsible. Mortals are just dumb animals anyways.


End file.
